


沉默的狮子

by Herning



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 双性转！我其实就想试试AO3外链





	沉默的狮子

無口なライオン / 沉默的狮子

※ 焉絮佳/赵蕾  
※ AU 双性转百合  
※ 题目来自乃团9th C/W 但实际上没任何关系

焉絮佳早上醒来，推开卧室门走去卫生间刷牙，路过客厅，发现室友缩在懒人沙发里，只穿一件长睡裙，在补前几天的综艺。  
台风过境，外面雨声听着比昨天晚上还要大，电视里的声音堪堪盖过外面的声音，赵蕾在热巧克力蒸腾的热气中吸了吸鼻子，炸在焉絮佳耳朵里像是一声巨响。  
看样子昨天淋了雨之后还是感冒了。  
那时候焉絮佳完全不知道外面下雨了，正忙着一边看特摄一边刷FGO。宝具放一半，消息栏收到短信提醒，气象台紧急发布暴雨红色预警，停课的消息三分钟后也随着年级群一并推送。一条接着一条的消息如滚水般浮上来，焉絮佳也没了刷素材喂伯爵的兴致。她扫了一眼，摘了耳机，才意识到问题严重性——赵蕾还没回家。  
焉絮佳想了想，准备等看完剩下的半集假面骑士就去接人。结果没多久，便听到电子锁解锁的声音，连忙跑了出去。  
赵蕾回来了，拉着同她一般高的低音提琴琴箱。刘海贴在额头，水顺着落到玄关她们一起挑的地毯上。  
她那把伞不大，平日遮阳用的，为了方便就做的很轻，顾着琴箱没顾着自己，整个人淋了个湿透。单薄的白衬衣紧紧黏在身上，隐约看见黑色的胸罩。  
穿着小猪睡衣的焉絮佳跑到阳台，去拿昨天刚晒好的浴巾。她的室友打了个喷嚏，甩掉自己的黑色高跟凉鞋，接着将湿巴巴的黑色长纱裙脱了，随手扔在地毯上。焉絮佳本想将浴巾递给赵蕾，可赵蕾没接，而是将一点水都没沾湿的琴箱推给焉絮佳，示意对方先将最贵重的东西搬进去。焉絮佳便握着叠好的浴巾，急急忙忙的将琴箱推进赵蕾的卧室。  
待她再扭过头，赵蕾已经连衬衣都脱了，只穿着内衣的她伸着手，示意焉絮佳把浴巾给她。焉絮佳又小跑过去，抖开浴巾，将赵蕾拥进柔软干燥的织物中。  
大腿碰到大腿，凉意便传到另一个人的肌肤上。  
“蕾姐，你好凉啊。”  
“外面雨好大，明天去学校的话，我等等找光光借车送你。”  
“不用麻烦他，明天停课了，”焉絮佳不想听见夏之光的名字，可能因为他实在是傻得不像是个985王牌专业的研究生，也可能是因为他自从高中起就在追赵蕾，而赵蕾这么些年完全没意识到，“明天红色预警，你还要去琴房啊。”  
“不去了。这一周老师去德国做评审，没课上，懒得去约琴房了——幸好他上午飞的，这么大的雨，要是买了下午班，不知道要延误到什么时候。”  
赵蕾低下头，焉絮佳便将浴巾向上扯了扯，去擦她还在滴水的头发。前几年赵蕾刚上本科的时候，头发总是染得五颜六色的，坐在店里漂头发一漂就是一下午。发质又薄又脆，这几年有意养了一阵子，却依旧有些毛躁躁的，稍微不注意就会缠在一起打结。焉絮佳擦得小心翼翼，像是实验室里教授最珍贵的仪器，可没一会儿，赵蕾侧过头，从焉絮佳的手中逃了出去。  
“不用擦这么干，我去洗澡。”  
“……啊，我好像还没打开热水器。”

“都怪你。”  
“怪我怪我，对不起蕾姐。”  
焉絮佳拿着厨房放着的另一杯冒着热气的热巧克力，挤到赵蕾身边坐下来。身上的凉气传到赵蕾身上，又打了个喷嚏。  
电视上的综艺正好播到了些不明所以的笑点，赵蕾的注意力被吸引过去，跟着屏幕里的人一起放声大笑起来。柔顺的黑发扫过焉絮佳的肩膀，勾得她心里发痒，伸出手去玩落在她的领地里的那一撮头发。赵蕾完全没注意到焉絮佳的动作，反而向着焉絮佳那边偏了偏，去够放在她那边的，刚刚震了一下的手机。  
焉絮佳余光扫了一眼亮起的屏幕：微信备注张颜齐学长。  
赵蕾一边笑一边发语音。  
“嗯嗯，看到了呀。你这段真是绝了，下次再见你是不是热搜了啊？”  
——刚刚电视上还给了他一个镜头。  
焉絮佳咬牙切齿地将赵蕾的所有头发拢过来，兴致勃勃地开始给传说中的音大高岭之花编两根麻花辫。眼睛却盯着赵蕾眼下的那两枚泪痣，委委屈屈地抽了抽鼻子。  
“佳佳你也感冒了吗？”  
赵蕾放下手机，微微侧过头，小心翼翼地不打断焉絮佳手上的工作。焉絮佳被她盯得更委屈了，立刻得寸进尺。  
“我……稍微有一点点。”  
“跟你说了，一定要注意身体，晚上开空调不要开这么凉。”  
“体脂率低总感冒的人没资格说我。”  
“我有理有据怀疑你内涵我……”  
焉絮佳听了这话，十分配合地打量了一下赵蕾平坦的胸部和两枚小小的鼓起来的凸起。赵蕾恼羞成怒地抄起身边的靠垫，冲着焉絮佳的肩膀砸过去。  
“下次打雷不要进我屋跟我睡觉，也不要让我帮你扣胸罩。”  
“没办法啊蕾姐，我扣不到啊……”  
“胸大无脑说的就是你吧焉絮佳！”  
“你明明是嫉妒我罩杯比你大！”  
“我为什么要嫉妒你比我胖啊？”  
赵蕾伸出脚，轻轻地踹了踹焉絮佳的小肚子。  
“你看看，你妈妈之前给我打电话，说要监督你多做运动。答应的还挺好，Keep做了几天就不做了啊？”  
焉絮佳自认理亏没接话，视线黏在纯棉睡裙卷起来的裙摆下，隐隐约约露出来些的细嫩白皙的大腿根部肌肤。  
赵蕾看她没说话，担忧地伸手，试图去碰焉絮佳的后脖颈。  
偏冷的手心触碰到肌肤，冷得焉絮佳抖了一下。  
“对不起，我手有点凉……你没事吧？看着好没精神啊。没发烧吧？”  
“没有……就是没睡好，外面好吵。”  
焉絮佳低着头，看赵蕾握住她手腕的那双手。常年练琴留下的琴茧若即若离，却烫的焉絮佳以为要留下印子。

“我讨厌台风。”  
“我以为你只是害怕打雷……那你为什么昨天不去找我呢？”  
“就是吵的心烦。”

深夜2点，焉絮佳续靠着赵蕾房门旁的墙坐着。听着屋里均匀的呼吸声，将自己的膝盖抱的更紧了些。  
——好想，好想触碰啊。  
她认识赵蕾时，她的头发恰巧是显眼的金色。一个人站在树荫下，等着焉絮佳过来带她去看她即将入住的新房间。  
阳光从枝叶的缝隙落下来，洒在她身上，她却沾染不上一点温度，像是只沉默而离群的狮子。  
焉絮佳那时候真的好想去抱抱她的新室友。

而现在，她明明已经有了充分的理由去同她嬉笑打闹，却不在仅仅满足于那些简单的触碰与拥抱。  
狮子将她划进自己的领地，将她视为领地的共享者，她却想自甘堕落，去当个落入狩猎者口中的猎物。

“我讨厌台风。”  
焉絮佳又重复了一遍。

——台风天不打雷，让我没有抱着你睡觉的借口。

—Fin—


End file.
